halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Unfortunate Community Hearing
FINAL DECISION: CONTINUED "LAST-CHANCE" PROBATION, 17 TO 14, PASSED 1 JUNE 2010 =TOPIC CLOSED= RfDA (14/2 Sysop) *'Support' — Okay, from what has happened before, and now all this, I feel it may actually be best for Ajax to have his Adminstration rights removed. Love is Noise Love is these blues 18:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Nothing personal, Ajax - *'Support' — For me, this has gone from a personal matter to being an overall concern for all at Halo Fanon. It's best to think about what's best for the community as a whole, and many users can testify to the fact that being on the receiving end of Ajax's unjust actions are unpleasant as well as counterproductive. There is no glory without honour 19:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - During the two years I've been on this site, I've seen Ajax maintain himself as an admin would, well... neveronly a few times. While his writing has set multiple precedents and is one of my favorite series on HF, his treatment of users new and old has been far too unacceptable. Nothing personal, but I just wanted to voice my opinion. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 19:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' — He didn't seem to even care when he was warned, not to mention he was highly disrespectful towards his fellow admins that warned him of this happening. His bad attitude and failure to act accordingly as an admin are worthy of punishment. Sorry, Ajax. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 19:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'- Has had plenty of chance to redeem himself, has failed time and time again.-- *'Mild Support' - While I'm willing to swing both ways on this, I think that Ajax has had more than his fair share of chances to prove that he is a capable administrator. Odds are I'll change my vote on this, as I'm still thinking on it. --Do not insult me. 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Hate to admit it, but seeing as he'd had his fair share of chances already, I vote for stripping him of his admin responsibilities, as it seems he can't handle them. There is a limit to how often one is allowed to screw up without redemption, and I think he's reached it. No offense, I don't like this at all, I truly mean that. -- *'Mild Support'- I'm sorry, but Ajax's behavior is too highly unbecoming of an Admin. Perhaps he can have them back when he proves he can be responsible with power. - *'Mild Support' — Nothing against him, but if he's having problems in his life outside Halo Fanon, and they're bad enough for him to project them on to here, taking away some responsibilities might be a good thing.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - This behavior has gone on too long, I guess with everyone hoping it would end but it seems otherwise. -- *'Support' - Much as I hate to do so, it is my opinion that as of late, Ajax's behaviour is unsuitable for an Administrator. *'Support' - I have decided to change my vote because of his continuance to simply not just say, "Hey I screwed up, I am sorry." Responsiblity is what is needed for an administrator, NOT, constant "well it's not my fault, because blah blah blah". I did this, look what happened to me. So I must insist on this instead.--'H*bad (talk)' 18:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Low Support' - This is hard for me to do, but all things considered I fear it may be necessary; we can't have an admin that can't handle his responsibilities. On the other hand, much of the time he's an okay guy and fine writer, but that's not enough to justify his repetitive offenses with so many chances to make amends. Thus, I vote for this, but I don't like it. -- *'Support'-Ajax has a colorful history. But in the short time I have worked here he has demonstrated that he is unfit for duty.Now don't get me wrong Ajax is a good writer but I do not believe that being drunk on the IRC is appropriate.That is really what sealed my vote. With, regret Bob.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 11:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments He slandered my article for having bayonettes when he had weapons with bayonettes. That doesn't make any sense. And he was drunk while on the computer? - Echo 1 19:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, an admin is supposed to be responsible and fair. Ajax seems to have shown cruelty to some users, and then will be good to others. Probation (17/4 Sysop) *'Low Support' — While it seems like i've put a lot of time into a removal of Administrator status, i'm going to reluctantly vote in-favor of allowing him one more probationary period prior to the removal of rights or the probation itself. Although, if this were to happen, people should note that another probation would allow the Administration, without a community vote if he fucks up again, to permanently remove Ajax' Administrator rights on Halo Fanon. CT Sig small *'Low Support' — As per Tony. Ajax is a great contributor, and he has good potential for Administration, should he ever decide to actually tap into it. However, if he does something seriously bad again, that's all she wrote. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 16:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — Ajax has been an editor here as long as I have, and in that time, I have seen him do some wonderful things that really brought the site together--Necros being a prime example. As a person who's had a lot of shit go bad in my life this year, I can emphasize with someone who might have some problems going on. That being said, I feel that we do need an experienced administrator who can perform his duties correctly, and if Ajax can't, I think he needs to step down. I feel that another chance should be given, but that if anything of this sort happens again, he should step down. *'Support' — Ajax deserves another chance. He has done many things and he was one of the few reasons I didn't chose to leave this site. *'Support' — While I haven't really spoken with Ajax all too much and can't say I know how he'll react, I feel that this may be a needed wake-up call. *'Strong Support' — He's one of the most interesting people I know. Plus Necros is the most exciting thing that happened to this site (during my time, anyhow). If anybody deserves a chance, it's him. - Angel54 17:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — I feel as though Ajax deserves a chance to prove himself. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - A final chance to redeem himself. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Low Support' - One last chance, after this I give my full support for RfDA. Spartan 112 20:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': While I will say that no one should be above the civility rules and policies, I do, however, also think that, in spite of his character flaw, he has the potential to do a good job as an admin if he abides by the civility rules, agrees to take out the trash occasionally, and refrains from "IRC-ing under the influence". *'Support': I'll give him one more chance. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 00:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support':Though I'm not active on irc, I feel that Ajax deserves one last chance to change his behavior. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 05:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Call me paranoid, but I think killing his admin powers would probably cause a great deal more harm than good. He's a useful and imaginative user, and while he can be an inactive, lazy prick, he's still part of our community and should therefore be given a second chance.--Den fryktedehodet 08:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': I can only speak about Ajax's treatment of new users, but when I first came to this site, and I contacted Ajax for assistance regarding signing up for Operation:HELLFIRE, he was only helpful to me. He did not treat me like a unworthy troglodyte. Norman-123 12:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': This whole matter disturbs me very much. I had hoped that this would never have to happen, but unfortunately it must. I remember how Ajax was when I first came to this site: he took out vandals and NCF civilly, he helped new users, his writing was superb, and when he did start cussing and exploding you knew that you were in serious trouble; he was an admin to be proud of, and (though it sounds slightly silly) I admired him like a hero almost. That is the Ajax that should be an admin: I don't care if he gets drunk, or anything else, so long as he doesn't bring it here and screw things up. So I'll give him one, final chance, and pray he takes it, because if he isn't an admin... well, I just pray things don't take an O'malley turn of events --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': I'm frankly getting sick of seeing bouts of infighting sprouting up on both the IRC and the wiki itself. So while I dislike seeing the community at large placed in a position of judgement above any user, I support throwing up a probation, seeing it observed and respected, and letting this whole matter settle down. *'Support': Wouldn't hurt giving another chance. Still need him to yell at me with his admonin abilities. - Sketchist 00:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': As per my reasoning in the comments. Comments General Discussion Here's the thing though; everyone is voting to give Ajax a second chance, but he was already given his second, third, fourth, and fifth chances. He's blown them all every single time. :\ -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 19:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I am unsure on rather to vote in this as I am not very active and I am unsure if it would be fair. S. S.D.D 23:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I did not join i may i've been here since march 31st 2009 and my vote was restored by Subtank so why has my vote been removed once againUser:Echo 1125 :You have been inactive up to a week ago, invaliding your vote, until you have been active for three months. Sorry, teh voting rules. Wasn't just Ajax just editing out the Necros War and any Necros-fanon out of 091's articles?}} I love how you're trying to blame NCF articles as the reason I voted the way I did. While you've done this, you've also been of some help a number of times, and I've always tried to be friendly with you, or at least until you whip out the "I'm God" card on the IRC. In my mind, you've had multiple second chances and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. Good luck with whatever your next action is (no that is not sarcasm), --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce'']] 12:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out that the comment is not deemed "racist" if it's meant in an entirely humorful way, not my fault you didn't find it particularly funny, and plus you didn't follow proper procedures anyhow in how you handled the situation. For someone who makes a lot of spiteful comments, I find it interesting that I would be the one targeted for your apparently abuse. Though, I am not surprised, only find it interesting.--'''H*bad (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way Ajax: *14:54:44 can I just ask you a quick question though? *14:54:50 no *14:54:51 busy *14:55:15 The rules clearly state that you were supposed to only kick me if you had a problem *14:55:39 A kick ban is sort of against policy...so I am just asking you to unban me right now, because of this unjustified ban. :) *14:55:43 * Ajax_013 grabs HBad's wrist before he can touch him then snaps it like a swig and roundhouse kicks HBad in the face *14:55:44 * HBad pulls an Ajax and ignores whatever he is saying. XD *14:55:52 That's not very civil.... *14:55:52 thar *14:55:54 i kicked you *14:56:26 You banned me unjustifiably, I am just requesting that you unban me. *14:56:37 as i said *14:56:38 LATER *14:56:58 Okay, just know that I did sort of log this.... *14:57:09 thats nice *14:57:10 now *14:57:14 if you don't mind *14:57:16 i'm busy *14:57:22 stfu and wait Like it takes more than 5 seconds to unban someone...pft.--'H*bad (talk)' 18:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ajax, users who have been NCFed by you are angry because some of them feel that you have NCF material in your articles but it slides because you're an admin. - --Echo 1 19:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC), PS: I haven't read much of your articles, but someone once made a comment like that somewhere... }} :Err...Echo, that made no sense. I don't think the users who's articles got flagged are more pissed about how Ajax went about saying how they were NCF. He was often demeaning, and somewhat hostile in how he presented his arguement, instead of being more neutral.-- When I first arrived on the IRC, I had repeated disputes with Delta Team Curt. When I eventually grew tired of it, I left a personal attack on my userpage about him, and was promptly banned for it. Within minutes of this ban being placed, Ajax unbanned me, and left me a warning as was required by the rules, following proper guidelines. Despite me being the one who lashed out first, Ajax still showed that he was a capable, constructive user. I think that he still has these traits, and has simply degraded in social aspects that he can still improve upon. In light of everything that he has done for this community, and all of the vandals and shit he cleans up, I think at the very least he deserves a second chance. To Ajax on the ginger thing: Right, you have never said gingers have no souls. I believe that was AR.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 12:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC)